We Are Acolytes
by ColdFusion180
Summary: The Acolytes prepare a special greeting for Mastermind and leave a very distinct impression on him.


**Note: This takes place before my previous story "Welcome to the Acolytes!".**

* * *

**We Are Acolytes**

"Okay, this shouldn't be too bad," Mastermind gulped as he huddled inside the closed traveling sphere. "I just do this one little job for Magneto and then I'm gone. How bad could it be?"

Mastermind braced himself as he felt the traveling sphere slow and finally come to a stop. The top peeled open and he hesitantly stepped out. "Is this it? Is the subject whose memories you want altered here?"

"Not quite," Magneto floated out of his own sphere next to him. "I have further preparations to make. I will call you when you are needed. Stay here under then."

"Okay...huh?" Mastermind blinked as Magneto mysteriously left and he quickly found himself alone. He nervously looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Great. What am I supposed to do now?"

That is when the lights suddenly flickered and began to go out as an ominous beat seemed to emanate from the room. "Uh oh," Mastermind gulped nervously. "Hey, what's going on? Is anybody there? What is this place...aaahhhhhh!" Mastermind yelped as several shadowy figures rose out of the darkness.

"_Boys and girls of every age," _The mysterious figures began to chant._ "Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_"

"Not really," Mastermind gulped.

"_Come with us and see our might,_" The figures ignored him. "_This, our team of Acolytes!_"

"Aco-what...yaaahhhhhh!" Mastermind shrieked as a column of flame suddenly erupted right in front of him.

"_We are Acolytes! We are Acolytes! Fires burn in the dark of night!_" More columns of flames appeared as Mastermind frantically scrambled to avoid them. "_We are Acolytes!_ _Fighting hard for mutant rights! Watch as all the fireworks ignite!_"

"Help! Keep these flames away from me...GAAAHHHHHH!" Mastermind screamed as part of his clothes caught on fire.

"_All around,_ _everybody likes!_" The figures continued to chant. _"This, our team of Acolytes!_"

"Gahhh!" Mastermind managed to put out his flaming clothes. "What's going on? Who's there...yikes!" Mastermind yelped as a figure emerged out of the darkness.

"_I am the one with the thievery code_," A face with red-on-black eyes appeared highlighted by a handful of glowing cards. "_Charging what I touch and have them explode!_"

"_I am the one with skin made of steel_," A huge metal figure stomped out next to him. "_Crushing things to dust right under my heel!_"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Mastermind screamed and desperately ran to avoid the large boots and exploding cards. He spotted an open doorway and quickly stumbled through it.

"_We are Acolytes! We are Acolytes!" _The strange figures called after him. "_Acolytes! Acolytes! Acolytes! Acolytes!_"

"I got to get out of here!" Mastermind gasped as he fled down the dim hallway.

"_In this place, we all know_!" More voices echoed all around him. "_Pandemonium is apropos!_"

"Where's the exit? Where's the exit?" Mastermind ran around frantically.

"_In this place! Don't ya love our base?_" A large flaming knight on horseback appeared in front of him. "_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_"

"YAAAHHHHHH!" Mastermind shrieked and fled from the figure in terror.

"_Round that corner man, watch out while you still can!_" The red-on-black eyed figure laughed as Mastermind neared the end of the hallway. "_Someone's waiting now to pounce and how you'll..._"

"AAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mastermind screamed as a huge hairy figure leapt at him.

"_Scream!_ _We are Acolytes!_" The figures sang. _"Having fun! Causing frights!_"

"_Aren't you scared?_" The hairy figure growled at Mastermind. "_Well that's just fine!_"

"Meep," Mastermind whimpered as the hairy figure loomed over him revealing a sharp set of claws. "Please don't hurt me..."

"_Tear and slash, shred and slice! Double chop and triple dice!_" The hairy figure cackled as he clawed at Mastermind, reducing his clothes to tatters. "_Snap him in two with a single bite!_"

"YAAAHHHHHH!" Mastermind screamed as he desperately tried to get away.

"Ha ha ha!" The clawed figure threw back his head and laughed. "_Everybody likes!_"

"_Everybody likes!_" The other figures roared back. "_This, out team of Acolytes!_"

"Help me..." Mastermind gasped stumbling down another hallway. "For the love of mike somebody help me...AAAGGGHHHHHH!"

"_I am the one with friends made of fire!_" A flame covered figure skipped in front of him while laughing maniacally. "_Making flames sing like an infernal choir!_"

"GAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mastermind shrieked as the flames leapt at him. "YEOW! NOT AGAIN!"

"_I am the one that strikes like a knife!_" The hairy figure towered over him showing off his sharp fangs and claws. "_Ready to pounce and finish your life!_"

"AAAIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Mastermind jumped and nearly passed out.

"_We are the mutants with powers sublime!_" The four figures chanted and grinned at the cowered Mastermind. "_Here to show you a ripping good time!_"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mastermind screamed and took off once again.

"_We are Acolytes! We are Acolytes!" _The figures sang following after him. "_Acolytes! Acolytes! Acolytes! Acolytes!_"

"MAGNETO! HELP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mastermind yelled before being lifted off his feet. "YAHHHHHHHHH!"

"_Devastation_ _comes in all kinds!" _The hairy figure grinned at him. "_We've made tons of folks lose their minds!_"

"WHAT?!" Mastermind shrieked.

"_That sounds mean,_" The metal figure commented.

"_But we're alright!_" The red-on-black eyed figure smiled. "_This, our team of Acolytes!_"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mastermind yelled as he was tossed up in the air.

"_In this place, don't ya love our base?_" The fire figure cackled happily. "_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_"

"No! No more surprises! Please!" Mastermind begged as he was caught and thrown upwards again.

"_Spending time here makes the brave quake in fear!_" Flames and explosions filled the air alongside Mastermind. "_Chock-full of madness! It will all drive you INSANE!_"

"AAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Mastermind screamed as he tried to survive the barrage. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"_We are Acolytes! Everybody likes!_" The strange figures sang. "_Better hope and pray that Magneto lets you die!_"

"YAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mastermind yelled as he fell.

THUD!

"Ohhh..." Mastermind groaned.

"_Work and play means wild chaos every day!_" More explosions and fires burst about the room. "_Don't ya just want to jump and join us now?_"

"No! Stay away from me!" Mastermind withered on the floor in pain. "Why are you doing this? Who are you people?"

"_We are Acolytes! We are Acolytes!" _The figures sang and danced around him. "_Acolytes! Acolytes! Acolytes! Acolytes!_"

"Oooh," Mastermind whimpered. "No more...no more..."

"_In this place, we all know!" _The figures chanted._ "Pandemonium is apropos!_"

"Ohhhh," Mastermind moaned.

"_La, la, la!_" The four figures laughed and danced around Mastermind as fires and explosions surrounded them. "_La-la, la, la, la! La-la, la, la, la! La-la, la, la-la, la! __WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Mastermind groaned right before he passed out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song "This is Halloween".**


End file.
